This disclosure relates to the field of wireless handheld electronic devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices which are herein collectively referred to as handsets. More particularly, this disclosure relates to user interfaces on handsets that provide a user with the capability to access systems on the handset including desired applications.
User interfaces on wireless devices or handsets are difficult to use. The interfaces have many menu selections making it challenging for a user to manually navigate between the many different options. A user that requires immediate access to an option or application may find it difficult to figure out which buttons to push or which menus to select to access the desired option or application.